


We Two Boys Together Clinging

by destieluk



Series: The Wrap-Around Porch Verse. [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Established Relationship, Human Castiel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex (sort of), Top Benny, Vampire Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieluk/pseuds/destieluk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn. Let's not pretend there's any plot here. Set at some indeterminate time after O You Were The Best Of All My Days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Two Boys Together Clinging

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to earth_dragon for the idea of Benny calling Cas his 'little bird' which helped this ship carve its way in to my heart.
> 
> This is hopefully a small collection of domestic drabbles. Human Cas and Benny find each other drifting aimlessly around the country. They decide to stick together, settling into life in a small town next to the river. Not in chronological order.
> 
> Special thanks to Myr, who helped me turn boys fucking into a story. You're my favourite.

There’s a crispness to the air as Benny walks down the short path to the front door of the cabin. The sun is lower in the sky, giving the wood of the newly repaired porch a rosy glow. It looks inviting, homely and the sight spreads a feeling warm and affectionate in his chest. Castiel’s latest acquisition, a secondhand bike painted sky blue with a wicker basket attached to the front, is leaning against the porch railing which means the angel has beaten him home. Cas has started cycling to and from work, claiming that it gives him more flexibility with shifts and some measure of independence, but Benny’s still convinced that at least some of it is that driving dredges up too many memories of an old life, forever on the road. Even Benny’s beat up old truck is too confining on some days. Those are the days that Cas resents his humanity the most. The days where eating is a chore, when nightmares happen and when all Benny can do is kiss and soothe and stroke and remind him of all the good things that come with feeling.

The cabin is quiet as Benny lets himself in, walking straight through its large open plan space towards the back door, dropping a paper sack on the dining table as he goes. Sure enough there are Cas’ boots standing neatly next to the mat in front of the open back door, and there is the angel, standing barefoot in the middle of the scrubby bit of garden that they are trying to tame. Leaving his own boots and socks piled next to Cas’, Benny pads over to stand behind his lover, looping his arms around Cas’ waist and pressing his face in to the angel’s shoulder. 

‘Mmmm, you’re back. Hello.’ says Cas, sighing and leaning back into the warm circle of Benny’s arms. With a slight smile he tilts his head so that Benny can drag their stubbled cheeks together, and closes his eyes contentedly. 

‘Hey there, little bird. Did you miss me?’ the vampire runs his nose down the curve of Cas’ neck, pressing little kisses as he goes.

Cas turns in his arms, wrapping his own round Benny’s neck and kissing him slowly and sweetly, lightly running his fingers through the short hair at the vampire’s nape. When they break apart, Benny presses his forehead against Cas’, smiling down at the slightly shorter man.

‘C’mon angel, I brought dinner home. Casey wants your opinion on a new burger recipe and she sent you some pie and a message saying ‘tell Cas to pop in and visit me, I miss his peach fuzz!’’

Cas huffs out a laugh, crinkling his nose and eyes into a smile that Benny can’t see often enough. He and Casey, the owner of the diner where Benny is chef, have become fast friends since they both attended a book club at the local library and bonded over a mutual hatred of the Twilight books.

'I’m on a split shift tomorrow, I’ll stop by the diner at lunchtime to say hello. Perhaps we can all have something to eat together, and talk for a while,’ says Cas as he slips his hand into Benny’s and tugs gently, leading him back into the cabin. ‘I want to clean up before dinner’.

Still holding on to Benny’s hand he leads the vampire across the wooden floor of the cabin and up the staircase towards the bathroom. Benny goes willingly, and is not surprised when Castiel pulls him inside and crowds him up against the door as it closes behind them. Benny grins down at him, curling his fingers into Cas’ belt loops and pulling their bodies together.

‘Need something, angel?’ he teases.

‘Yes,’ Castiel says, without a hint of pretense, his cerulean gaze locking with Benny’s for a moment. ‘I missed you.’ He drops his gaze as he begins to undo the buttons on Benny’s shirt, smoothing his hands down the vampire’s broad chest as he goes. ‘Come and shower with me?’

Benny hums his assent, quickly shedding the rest of his clothes. Cas peels out of his and dumps everything in the hamper. He steps over the edge of the bath, rolling his shoulders as he stands under the spray. Gentle hands settle at his waist and he opens his eyes to see Benny’s clear blue gaze inches from his own.

‘Turn around,’ Benny says, grabbing the shampoo from the rack and squirting a generous handful. When Cas complies, he begins to massage the soap through the dark hair. He scratches across the angel’s scalp, lightly with his fingernails, pressing more firmly as he lathers down the back of Cas’ neck and across his shoulders. The former angel drops his head forward and moans lightly. The sound makes Benny’s cock twitch and he drags his hands down Cas’ back, rubbing circles as he goes. He adds more soap, working his way along Cas’ body until he’s got a handful of former angel ass, which he can’t help giving a gentle squeeze. The moan is louder this time and Cas leans back into him, bracing one hand against the tiles and opening his legs fractionally wider. 

Benny feels the blood rush south, his cock beginning to harden in earnest as he continues to soap and rinse the angel’s body. He slips his hand round to massage Cas’ balls and the angel presses back further still, now shamelessly grinding against him. The vampire’s cock slips between Cas’ cheeks and he glides back and forth until he catches against Cas’ hole causing both of them to groan out loud. 

‘Benny,’ gasps Cas, ‘we should take this to the bedroom’.

‘Yeah.’ Benny agrees, his own breath quickening now. ‘Yeah. We should do that’. He steps out of the shower, quickly wrapping Cas in a huge towel before pulling him along to cross the landing. It’s less than twenty steps to Benny’s bed and he tackles Cas on to it, draping himself over the former angel’s body. Cas spreads his thighs to bracket the other man as their cocks slot together. They’re both panting, lips ghosting together, sharing breath as Benny presses Cas into the mattress and Cas wraps his legs around the other man’s waist. Cas opens up under Benny’s mouth, groaning into the hot slide of tongues, running his hands down the vampire’s back to pull their bodies closer.

‘What do you want, little bird?’ breathes Benny, rolling his hips lightly, and nuzzling into Cas’ chest, kissing and licking along his collarbone. He knows, but he also knows that Castiel will not hesitate to tell him and he loves hearing it from the angel’s own lips. He dips his head to flick his tongue across Cas’ nipple, dragging against it with his teeth.

‘I want you inside me’, Cas moans out the words, throwing his head back against the pillow. From so many others the words would be a laughably practiced attempt at seductive pillow talk, but Castiel only seems to operate on one frequency about these things and it’s total honesty. He looks so wanton and desperate that it’s all Benny can do to lean up and away from him as he rifles through the drawer of the nightstand to find the small bottle of lube he keeps there. He flips the cap and pours some over his fingers before settling back over the angel’s body. 

Cas hitches one leg high round the vampire as Benny reaches back to press lightly against his hole. Cas’ eyes roll as he tries to press back into Benny’s hand. Benny teases his fingers round the rim, causing Cas to hiss between his teeth before pushing one lubed finger into the tight heat. He slides it in and out a few times, using Cas’ moans as a guide for when to add the second digit. When he does Cas bucks up under him and Benny kisses him through the discomfort, sliding his tongue along the angel’s. He adds a third finger, kissing Cas deeper and thrusting his tongue in and out of the angel’s mouth until Cas is pushing back onto his hand, moaning louder and clutching onto the vampire’s hips.

‘You need to turn over, angel’, murmurs Benny as he slides his fingers out. Castiel readily flips over onto his stomach, dragging a pillow under his chest and shoulders. Without compunction, he pulls his knees underneath himself, sticking his ass up into the air. 

Benny can’t help himself, no one could. He dips his head and runs his tongue around the puckered skin at the angel’s core. Cas whimpers and trembles underneath his hands as he licks around his rim, flicking his tongue back and forth and pushing it inside. He thrusts it in and out reveling in the musky sweet taste until Cas is incoherently babbling and squirming under him and trying to ride back against the vampire’s face. He has to reach down and grab the base of his own dick, has to will himself back from the edge to keep this from being over far too quickly.

Settling himself on his knees behind the angel, he lines himself up and slowly pushes inside. He closes his eyes as he first breaches the rim, into the tightness, shuffling forward and grasping at hips as he eases himself into the angel’s body, inch by inch. Babbling and squirming just a moment before, he feels Cas stills beneath him, moaning lightly, minutely shifting his hips as he adjusts to the intrusion. He buries his face into the mattress and breathes through the vampire bottoming out. After a few seconds he pushes back into the vampire.

‘It’s ok. You can move’.

Benny slowly pulls back and pushes back in. Cas is hot and tight and slippery with lube and it’s amazing. He pulls and pushes again, groaning as Cas leans back into him. He wants to make this sweet, make it last, but his senses are overwhelmed with the glorious pressure around his cock and so he increases the speed of his thrusts, snapping his hips back and forth. Cas spreads his knees slightly, taking him deeper and almost screams as Benny’s cock brushes against the bundle of nerves inside him. He clenches down and the vampire curses aloud. 

‘Fuck, fuck, angel. I love the way you feel’, he’s only half aware of what he’s saying but then Castiel moves against him again, and Benny’s entire existence shrinks right down to this moment, this incredible sensation.

Chasing it, he loops his arms around Cas’ chest pulling him upright, so that Cas is sitting straddled over the vampire’s lap, his back to Benny’s chest. Benny thrusts up into the angel’s body, using gravity to slam the smaller man’s hips down into his own, drilling deeper until Cas’ head is lolling back against his shoulder and he’s fisting his own cock, moans and pants for breath coming as one, blind with pleasure and desperate for release. Benny can feel the tightening in his groin, and he tries to nail Cas’ prostate on every thrust, making the angel howl as he pounds into him. Suddenly the angel’s body jerks and clenches down hard as Cas shoots across his own chest, Benny’s name on his lips. He sags against Benny, limp in his arms. Benny pushes him back down to the bed with the cushion under his hips. One hand on the back of Cas’ head, pushing him into the mattress, he continues to fuck deep into the angel’s body, chasing his own climax as Cas whimpers. When Benny senses the angel trying to push back against him, to make it good for him, his muscles lock as he drives himself inside one last time. He shouts as he spills hot and hard into Cas, and collapses. 

It could be seconds later, or minutes, or hours but Cas grunts and shifts underneath him.

‘Heavy’, he complains. 

Benny obligingly slips himself out and rolls off onto the bed to catch his breath. He leans over to push the sweaty hair back from Cas’ forehead, kissing him tenderly on the cheek. Cas opens one eye and gazes up from where his face is mashed into the bed. 

‘Mmmmm, good. Need another shower though’, he mumbles.

‘Tell you what little bird,’ says Benny as he stroked his fingers along the bolt of Cas’ jaw and curls the angel’s hair behind his ears, ‘how about I fill the tub so we can sit and soak? I’ll even bring the pie’.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter & Tumblr as destieluk.


End file.
